kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Sector V
, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5.]] Sector V is a KND sector consisting of Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5. They live in a suburban area presumably in the United States, where their treehouse is also stationed; most likely the state of Virginia (as the letter "V" may relate to.). The name "Sector V" is also a reference to the Roman numeral for the number five. The members of Sector V are the main characters of the Codename: Kids Next Door series. (See '''Location' below for information about where Sector V is stationed.)'' Operatives Numbuh 1 See also: Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno) '- The team leader and primary strategist. A stern, but awkward boy from England, he is often encouraged to lighten up, but is seen as a source of inspiration for his comrades. He has an uncanny knack for landing himself into embarrassing situations. He is rarely seen without his sunglasses and is most curiously bald, apparently was caused by the Delightful Children at some point in the past. Numbuh 1 is also the only operative of his team to have an admitted girlfriend, Lizzie Devine (who left him later in the series due to his constant KND missions), and is also the only one that does not have a sibling. However, he shares a sisterly bond with his cousin, Numbuh 10. Numbuh 2 ''See also: Numbuh 2 '(Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.) '- The team's primary 2x4 technologist and pilot. A brilliant, friendly and witty oddball born in the USA. He is often the mood-maker of the group, but is also notorious among his peers for saying incredibly cheesy catch-phrases that he alone finds funny. Despite his goofy demeanor, he can be a very cunning and methodical thinker when needed. He harbors a crush on teen foe Cree Lincoln and constantly hits on her despite her obvious disinterest (though in one instance in which Hoagie finds himself a teenager, Cree takes a genuine interest in him, but is repulsed once she discovers the truth.) Numbuh 3 See also: Numbuh 3 '(Kuki Sanban) '- Team's medical specialist, hamsters' caretaker, and diversionary tactics expert. She is the youngest and sweetest in her sector, though she possesses a very fiery attitude when angered. She can be focused and ready for action when the need arises. Kuki is almost unhealthily obsessed with Rainbow Monkeys and stuffed animals in general, and loves all things cute and cuddley. Throughout the series it is made quite clear that she harbors a crush for her fellow operative, Wallabee Beatles (Numbuh 4). Numbuh 4 See also: Numbuh 4 '(Wallabee "Wally" Beatles) '- The team's combat expert and heavy weapons specialist. Despite the fact that he is the shortest member of the team, he shows that he is not someone to be overlooked with his great fighting abilities and unwillingness to give up. Wally is often called the dumbest member of Sector V, though he has shown a great deal of intelligence in certain situations, suggesting that perhaps he just lacks a little common sense. He hates all things girly and cute (especially the "cruddy" Rainbow Monkeys), but ironically has an enormous (and obvious) crush on Kuki (Numbuh 3). Though he sports a "tough guy" attitude, Wally is shown to have a soft side on occasion, usually concerning Kuki in some way or another (he often attempts to be sweet but gets quickly irritated with her girly antics). Numbuh 5 See also: Numbuh 5 '(Abigail "Abby" Lincoln) '- The team's second-in-command and espionage expert trained in stealth, information acquirement, and fierce combat. By far the most level-headed of all the team members, although she isn't above the occasional awkward moments herself. She has a fierce rivalry with her big sister Cree Lincoln, and has a passion for all forms of candy, being a candy hunter. She sports her trademark red cap, given to her by her sister before she betrayed the KND. Former Members * Numbuhs 8a and 8b * Numbuh 9/Maurice * Numbuh 11/Cree Lincoln Honorary Members *Numbuh 6 (Bradley the Skunk) *Numbuh 49 (Lizzie) Former Leaders * Numbuh 11/Cree Lincoln * Numbuh 5 * Numbuh 4 in Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N. * Numbuh 3 in Operation: F.E.R.A.L. Members Acquired Later * Tommy Gilligan Location The exact location of Sector V's base of operations has not been revealed. It is presumed to be in the United States, based on the scenery and buildings that can be seen during their missions. The clothing worn by the members of Sector V is also typical of America. Operatives in other Sectors, such as C, E and F, wear clothing appropriate for their area (China, England and France, respectively). Two specific locations have been mentioned, but neither can be considered a reliable indicator of where Sector V is stationed: * In "Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E.", the adults migrated to a place they called "Cleveland". It is shown to be on the opposite side of the Earth from North America, approximately in Antarctica. The climate of Antarctica does not currently support life in the manner shown during missions (grass, paved roads, a general lack of snow, etc.). The size of the city "Cleveland" grew to would correspond more with either Cleveland, Ohio or Cleveland, Tennesee, both in the United States. * In "Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E.", Nigel Uno (now President of the United States) is shown running from the White House and arriving at the Sector V Treehouse a short time later. This would place the treehouse in Washington, D.C., or else Maryland or Virginia, depending on how far Nigel ran. However, since the events he experienced were manufactured as part of a test (essentially a dream), his mind may have shortened the distance between the White House and where the treehouse actually is located. Trivia * The name Sector V references how there are 5 members, as V is Roman Numeral for 5.(Sector 5) * In Fusion Fall at the end of the academy Computress says "when you arrive in sector 5" instead of sector v as of the first triva above this one. * All the kids in Sector V have names related to their codename: ** '''Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno): Uno is Spanish and Italian for One. ** Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.): "Jr." means that Hoagie is the second person in his family to be named 'Hoagie', the first person, of course, being his father. ** Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban): Sanban is Japanese for third. ** Numbuh 4 (Wallabee "Wally" Beatles): The Beatles band consisted of four members (John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr). The Beatles were also called The Fab Four. ** Numbuh 5 (Abigail "Abby" Lincoln): U.S. President Abraham Lincoln is featured on the $5 bill. * All of the Sector V members have something covering their eyes. **Numbuh 1 wears sunglasses, Numbuh 2 wears goggles, Numbuh 3 closes her eyes frequently (though she does open them on occasion), Numbuh 4 has hair, and Numbuh 5 wears a hat. Category:Sectors